Question: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{5} 25$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $5^{y} = 25$ In this case, $5^{2} = 25$, so $\log_{5} 25 = 2$.